DN049 Fallons Reg.txt
DN049 |scene= |srow=4 |topic=000A7CDF |before= |response=''{Reg Surprised, worried. Emphasis 'customer', as if it's some exotic species. / Worried}'' Who's there? Are you... are you a customer? |after=Fallons_Reg: Now you listen here. Every single item in this store is exactly where it belongs. Exactly. It's taken me years to get it all in order! |abxy=A}} |topic=000FE0C5 |before=RobotMrHandy: Who's there? Are you... are you a customer? |response=''{Reg Threateningly, with emphasis. / Stern}'' Now you listen here. Every single item in this store is exactly where it belongs. Exactly. It's taken me years to get it all in order! |after=Fallons_Reg: You can look if you want. But Don't. Touch. Anything. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000FE0C4 |before=Fallons_Reg: Now you listen here. Every single item in this store is exactly where it belongs. Exactly. It's taken me years to get it all in order! |response=''{Reg Threateningly, with emphasis. / Angry}'' You can look if you want. But Don't. Touch. Anything. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E9927 |before= |response=''{Reg Threateningly, with emphasis. / Angry}'' You can look. But don't. Touch. Anything. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=001A896C |before= |response=''{Reg Furious / Angry}'' Aagh! You've ruined it! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=12 |topic=000A7CDF |trow=6 |before= |response=''{Reg Polite clerk. / Friendly}'' Good day. Can I help you with anything, sir? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Reg Polite clerk. / Friendly}'' Good day. Can I help you with anything, ma'am? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Reg Polite clerk. / Friendly}'' Good evening. Can I help you with anything, sir? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Reg Polite clerk. / Friendly}'' Good evening. Can I help you with anything, ma'am? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Reg Polite clerk. / Friendly}'' May I help you with something? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Reg Polite clerk. / Friendly}'' Looking to buy something? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |topic=000E991D |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Reg Polite clerk. A bit embarrassed about the condition of his store. / Friendly}'' We have an excellent selection of merchandise. At least we used to. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Reg Polite clerk. / Friendly}'' I still have a few things in stock... |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Reg Polite clerk. / Friendly}'' We only carry products of the highest quality. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |topic=000E991A |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What do you have for sale? |response=''{Reg Polite clerk. Embarrassed by the condition of his store. / Depressed}'' Not much, I'm afraid. Our suppliers are dreadfully late, and it looks like most of the appliances have rusted. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Reg Polite clerk. / Friendly}'' But I could offer you jewelry, clothes, perhaps some housewares. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=000E9915 |before= |response=''{Reg Polite clerk. / Friendly}'' Have a nice day. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=000EAC4F |before= |response=''{Reg Polite clerk. / Friendly}'' Welcome to Fallon's! Let me know if you need anything. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=0004542E |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Reg Stern, anxious. / Stern}'' I'm watching you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Reg Stern, anxious. / Stern}'' See anything you like? Well, just leave it there. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Reg Stern, anxious. / Stern}'' Don't. Touch. Anything. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files